


Treacherous

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Implied Breeding, Light Bondage/Restraint, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, implied mating, sex spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean is spelled, what’s Sam’s excuse?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Treacherous

Sam burst through the motel room, lugging an unconscious Dean with him. He threw his brother down onto the motel bed and rushed back to slam the motel room door shut.

Y/N jumped from her spot at the small table as soon as the door slammed open. She watched with wide-eyes and a slack jaw.

“What happened, Sam?” she asked. They were on a hunt. Y/N didn’t hunt. She was a long-time friend of theirs and she lived in the Bunker, helping them with research. They brought her along on hunts, but she stayed back in the motel rooms. Truth was, none of them could stand to be apart from each other very long. Especially Dean and Y/N. But no one spoke of the elephant in the room, letting sleeping dogs lie.

“We got the witches, but one of them hit him with a spell before we killed her.”

“What do you remember of the spell?” she asked, immediately opening her laptop to start looking for a cure.

Sam sighed as he finished stripping his brother down to a t-shirt and boxers, which were drenched in sweat.

“The same as all the other victims,” he grumbled.

“Wait…so-”

“Yeah.”

“Are you gonna go to a bar or maybe find a hooker or something?” Y/N said after a long silence passed. All the victims had been hit with fatal lust curses. Within hours after being hit, the victims died if they didn’t mate someone. It was leading to a lot of violence and death in the small town, which was what caught their attention in the first place.

“No,” Sam scoffed, “You really think I’d let my brother mate a hooker?”

“Then how-”

Y/N cut herself off when she caught the look Sam was giving her. She swallowed hard, her eyes darting to the door and wondering if she could escape. She didn’t like the direction this was heading at all.

“Sam-”

Her plea turned into a squeak as Sam grabbed for her, lifting her from the chair and dragging her over to the other motel bed.

“Sam! Stop! What are you doing?”

Sam used his significant size and strength to wrestle Y/N, kicking and screaming to the motel bed. He quickly undid his belt one-handed, while holding her wrists together in his other hand. He tied her hands together and secured them to the headboard, before finally releasing her with a huff.

She struggled against her bindings, tears streaking from her eyes, before landing on Sam once more.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he said without empathy, “But I’m not gonna let my brother die.”

Dean began to stir and Sam worked fast, pulling out a small blade and cutting through her shirt and bra, letting them fall open to reveal her bare chest. Pocketing the knife, he undid the button and zipper on her jeans, pulling them and her panties roughly down her wriggling legs.

“Sam?” Dean croaked, coming to and rubbing a hand over his face as he became consciously aware of the effects of the spell, “ _Shit_ ,” he groaned, realizing what was happening. Exactly what happened to the other victims.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Sam promised, helping his brother to sit up, “Y/N’s gonna help.”

At the mention of her name, Dean’s eyes opened to see her body laid bare. His rational mind drifted into dark recesses as the spell took control, leaving him with only one thought - _mate_.

“No, no, no. Please-”

Y/N was hushed by Sam’s large hand gripping her whole jaw tightly, moving faster than a man his size should be able to.

“You’ll let him fuck whatever hole he wants and you’ll take his fucking cum, you hear me?” Sam growled low and menacingly in her face as he squeezed her jaw a little too tightly for emphasis. She whined and whimpered and Sam released her, stepping back to allow Dean access.

Her attention turned to the older brother, now naked, his body glistening with sweat, muscles taught, as he breathed heavily. She whimpered as she felt her wetness trickle out of her, her body reacting to the sight of such a man, clearly ready to do with her what he pleased. To be honest, the thought both terrified and thrilled her. But the way everything was happening? And _what_ the hell had gotten into Sam?! Was his brother really so important to him that he’d bend his morals _that much_?

Her eyes caught sight of his large and thick cock, hard and throbbing with his pulse. She rubbed her thighs together and bit her lip to hold back a moan.

_She wasn’t supposed to want this_.

Her body and mind were _treacherous_ little things.

Dean crawled over her naked form as she struggled against her bindings. It took him little effort to grab and move her to his desire. He spread her legs wide around him before notching himself at her entrance. Without prep or warning he slid inside until he was completely buried in her heat. She moaned, the stretch and depth of him more than anything she’d ever experienced.

He waited barely a beat before he was pounding her hard and fast, chasing his need as the spell urged him forward. She screamed and begged as he pumped harder and harder until he was growling out his release. He thrust slowly as he worked himself through it. Y/N was grateful it seemed to be over quick and without much discomfort. But he didn’t stop, his hips instead picking up speed again as he worked himself into another frenzy.

He came inside of her three times, bringing her to the edge but not over every time. After his third roar of completion, his body slumped, his entire weight pressing her into the mattress as she realized he passed out.

She was sobbing as Sam grabbed Dean, removing him from Y/N and tossing him down on the other bed once more, covering him with a blanket to protect his modesty. Sam turned and looked at Y/N then, stalking around the bed as he examined her naked body and her swollen cunt, leaking cum.

He licked his lips, rubbing a hand over his jean-covered erection.

“He didn’t let you cum, did he?” Sam asked, voice full of sympathy, “That’s too bad,” he hummed as he opened his pants and pulled out his leaking cock. Y/N’s eyes widened as she looked at Sam, stroking his massive dick and eyeing her hungrily, “You know, I think we can help each other.”

She didn’t need to question what he meant as he climbed over her, his eyes raking over every inch of her skin. He spread her legs and she whimpered as his eyes locked on her gaping hole.

“Good thing Dean fucked you open,” he huffed a laugh, leaning over her as he started sliding inside, “You’ll be able to take me easier now,” he grunted.

She struggled to take his inches, her body feeling stretched to its limits, but more of him kept coming. He grunted out a sigh and she squeaked as his cock hit her cervix, the pressure intense.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he groaned, sitting up and wrapping his large hands around her hips, holding her steady and he began to pound into her. She screamed and he increased his pace until her was fucking into her brutally. She felt her walls fluttering around him, her high that was denied coming back to the surface.

“That’s it,” he crooned, leaning over her and wrapping his arms under her shoulders for added leverage as he pulled her into his every thrust, “Take this cock, Baby.”

She couldn’t believe how this night turned out. Never in a million years would she had thought something like this would happen. It was like her wildest fantasies became a very real nightmare.

She tried to fight off the impending orgasm, not wanting to give Sam the satisfaction, but he was intent on drawing it out of her. He reached a hand between them, rubbing over her clit as he fucked her hard and deep. Her climax slammed into her with the weight of a train and she screamed out her pleasure in spite of herself. Sam groaned and moaned his approval before coming deep inside of her.

They both panted hard before he removed himself, tucking his cock back into his pants.

“You’re welcome,” he smirked, before reaching over to untie her hands, “Go take a shower. I’m sure when Dean wakes up he’ll want to head out.”

Sam went about the room as if nothing had just happened. Without knowing what else she should, or could, do at the moment, she silently obeyed with a nod, wincing as she rolled off the bed and to the bathroom.


End file.
